Feelings And Blood
by reichnbatch
Summary: Preso em uma caçada por sangue, a única coisa que, aos poucos, acaba com todo sentimento. Aquela era para ser só mais uma vítima, só mais uma bolsa de sangue. Mas acabou não sendo quando ela se importou.  One-Short


Quando ela tomou aquela decisão, estava rindo na cara da morte. E sabia disso, mas era irresistível demais para negar, e forte demais para sequer pensar.

Agora ela o encarava, o rosto repleto de veias roxas, os olhos tingidos de vermelho, os logos caninos afiados reluzindo a pouca luz do luar.

Ela sabia que iria morrer, porém não se arrependia de aceitar o passeio. Primeiro, ele era simplesmente perfeito. Era quase uma honra morrer pelas mãos de alguém tão lindo. Depois, algo em sua mente dizia que isso era certo, que não deveria ter medo.

Hipnotizada, era isso que estava. Ela se lembrava dele mandando não temê-lo, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Lembrava-se também que, entre um gole de café e outro, ele havia sugerido aquele pequeno passeio na floresta, e ela aceitou, sem mesmo pensar.

E agora ele estava na sua frente, mostrando a sua verdadeira face, uma mascara do terror.

– Não vai ficar com medo? Gritar, fugir? – ele perguntou a cercando, analisando suas reações.

– Não – ela engoliu a seco – Você mandou não temer.

– Realmente, e agora eu me arrependo. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso que revelava todo o seu lado maligno – Uma das partes mais divertidas é a caçada.

– E... Porque eu? – ela gaguejou, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo em seu ombro, segurando-a por trás.

– Na verdade, qualquer um bastava – ele roçou os lábios no pescoço dela – Todos tem o que eu quero: sangue.

Mesmo não mostrando nenhuma reação, por dentro ela se perguntava como alguém poderia ser capaz de tal crueldade. Ter tanto sangue frio para matar alguém.

– Como você consegue? – ela finalmente tomou coragem de perguntar – Matar as pessoas assim, tão friamente.

– Eu não consigo, e é exatamente por isso que faço.

– Como? Não faz sentido...

– Faz. O sangue ajuda a esquecer, a não sentir – ele deu um sorriso irônico – O curioso mesmo é como você está tendo tanta coragem de me fazer esses questionamentos.

– Eu perdi o medo de morrer. Não só pela hipnose, mas sei que não há mais saída – ela suspirou audivelmente

– Essa sua coragem está acabando com a diversão...

– Só uma última pergunta, e você pode me matar! – ela pediu

– Ok... Somente mais uma. – ele, no auge da paciência, permitiu. Talvez porque tenha adquirido alguma simpatia pela garota, tão imprudente. Lembrava-o alguém.

– Você tem algum tipo de sentimento? – essa era a impressão que ele a passava: um coração gelado, preto, de aço.

E aquela pergunta desencadeou uma série de lembranças. Ele lembrou de todo o seu amor por Elena, de sua gratidão pelo irmão protegê-la, de seu ódio por Klaus, de sua vontade interior de voltar a ser o que era, e como isso estava difícil agora. Era óbvio que ele tinha sentimentos, por mais que agora desejasse não tê-los.

– Tenho, e como eu gostaria de não os ter. Eles são conflitantes demais, e não me ajudam nada nos meus atuais objetivos. Mas é difícil desligar. – ele respondeu, enquanto a empurrava contra o tronco de uma árvore - Essa é uma das razões de eu continuar com a caçada...

Então ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, e ordenou que sentisse medo, que o abominasse, que fugisse.

Quando a razão voltou à garota, seus pés quiseram correr, algo dentro dela mandava-a fugir. Mas ela não o fez. Estranhamente, ela tinha se afeiçoado aquela criatura das sombras, que parecia sofrer tanto. Queria ajudá-lo, e a única forma de fazer isso agora era morrer, o deixar beber o seu sangue.

– Não vai fugir? – ele pareceu confuso

– Não mais... – ela respondeu, esticando a cabeça para o lado, evidenciando mais o seu pescoço – Vamos, beba. Mate-me.

– Por que isso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendo os objetivos daquela garota

– Ainda não entendi muito bem, mas quero te ajudar. Acho que me identifico com você, sem um lugar no mundo, buscando uma saída. Eu já me conformei que eu não tenho mais aonde ir, mas talvez você tenha. Inexplicavelmente, quero te ajudar. E a única forma de fazer isso é morrendo – ela suspirou – Vamos, me mate! - Insistiu

E numa fração de segundos, ele mordeu o pescoço dela, se deliciando com o sangue doce e quente. Tudo pareceu tão fácil naquele momento, como se todas as barreiras fossem feitas da pele macia da garota, _tão fácil de romper_. Mas foi o sangue acabar, e ele segurar o corpo já sem vida dela, que todos os problemas voltaram, e a culpa começou. Ele tinha matado alguém que se importou com ele, mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria. E se fosse Elena a próxima?

Mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Largando o corpo de qualquer jeito no chão, sem nem se preocupar em cobrir os rastros, Stefan foi atrás da próxima vítima.

A minha pessoa é muito fã de TVD, viu.

Por favor, tentem não me matar por isso. Principalmente vocês, Teams Stefan lindas. Sou Team Stefan, sério, não mereço morrer!

Aceito reviews! :)


End file.
